Talk:Pain of Disenchantment
Two words.. dervish spiker ^^.--Txzeenath 14:33, 22 September 2006 (CDT) It's the bane of mysticism. There's already an anti-Mysticism skill. It's called Desecrate Enchantments. However, since the final, final boss of Nightfall is likely to be Dervish, this would probably be very helpful. --Zinger314 10:37, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Erm, Soul Barbs? It tends to be used with Hexes, but it also triggers on enchantments.193.61.111.50 09:13, 27 September 2006 (CDT) this skill can be fun used with rend enchantments and maybe shatter for some fun Death lord 02:13, 3 October 2006 (CDT) I wonder if Contemplation removes hexes before enchants.... if it doesnt, this could bring a bit of pain to a boon prot.. 207.81.78.84 19:36, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :I'm pretty sure CoP removes the enchants first, which means this would cancel out a good portion of CoP's healing effect. --Theeth (talk) 19:42, 3 October 2006 (CDT) that would be fun to see. BAANG! a monk died of using CoP! :"Lose all enchantments. For each one lost, you gain 0...64 health, lose one Hex, and lose one Condition (maximum 1...7 Hexes and Conditions)." First and foremost you lose all enchantments. Afterwards, lose an equal number of hexes. Therefore, inbetween the time that you lose enchantments and lose hexes, you'll take up to 63xN, where N is the number of enchantments lost. Ouch! It's not like CoPing Boon Prots are going to be the monks of the future anyway. Don't you love this shit? Introduce a counter to an outrageously popular build only after you've made that build obsolete with skills like Healer's Boon. Tarinoc 12:21, 4 October 2006 (CDT) follow this up with gaze of contempt, basically. Dervishes? Maybe, it's also a pre-emptive strike against a potential FoTM based around Signet of Mystic Wrath. And in disorg pvp, any foolish earth eles who are taking advantage of the overpowered new earth enchants like stoneflesh aura. Phool 14:28, 22 October 2006 (CDT) this, then arcane echo and shatter enchant*2 280+ dmg when they had 2 enchants. Tattered Bonds was a better name. --68.106.220.201 23:16, 20 November 2006 (CST) Pain of Disenchantment -> Arcane Echo Desecrate Enchantments + Gaze of Contempt. Not a bad spike, methinks. Chumpy 12:20, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::Or just get a Shattering Assault assassin. Tycn 22:06, 27 December 2006 (CST) Lots of 2sec casttime spells won't make for a good spike. And you better hope no interrupters are around and watching =p P A R A S I T I C 11:41, 29 December 2006 (CST) This skill is pretty good, but I think it will get a buff in the near future. Would this skill negate the healing of Reversal of Fortune? If the enchanted target takes damage and is healed from RoF, wouldn't this skill negate it and maybe even damage the target slightly depending on attributes?--Shadow Dragon 20:40, 7 January 2007 (CST) :Depends on attributes, like you said, and the amount of damage for the hit that triggers reversal. --Fyren 22:45, 7 January 2007 (CST) This + lingering curse will pwn a SoMW team Gaze of Contempt + Test of Faith, anyone?--Rickyvantof 12:25, 24 February 2007 (CST) This, plus scourge enchantments at a high level = total destruction to prot monks who spam reversal of fortune like they're retarded 12:45, 1 July 2007 (CDT) Ftw? This totally destroys bonders and geotanks (yes, people use them) in Fort Aspenwood. Was just messing around with a joke build: (Remember, joke, I was bored, the skill bar is pretty retarded). Damage, enchantment removal, prevention, and corpse control. Might need a slight damage buff or something though, not 100% reliable. --NYC Elite 22:12, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :Builds do not belong on Guildwiki. There's a link to PvXwiki, the build branch of Guildwiki, on the main page. ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 13:01, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :: You can post example builds like that though, but you can't make a new page for a build without posting it in your userpage. -- Bug 14:09, 1 July 2007 (CDT) If you had two necros... this + corrupt enchantment24.3.149.18 18:22, 17 September 2007 (CDT) SA sins Shattering Assault + PAin of disenchantment = gg--24.128.29.59 22:05, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :I'll take your word for it RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 22:06, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::2 elites=win. It seems good with 2 people though --Shadowcrest 22:07, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::2 elites may equal win, but three elites is better --Gimmethegepgun 22:55, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Potentially the most damaging skill in the game? In theory, if you got a team of 8 players in a scrimage, each equipped with 8 different enchantments, and had them all cast all of their enchantments on one player in the team - who also casts his own 8 enchantments on himself, then someone on the other team casts Pain of Disenchantment on him followed by Gaze of Contempt then that would give 64*63=4032 damage. Is it even possible to have 64 different enchantments on one person? o_O --Cobalt | Talk 11:36, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :There are 100's of enchantments, it is very much possible. But the dmg packets from PoD wont exceed the foe's health. So, say it deals 10 dmg, and your foe has 100 hp. It would only dmg 10 times, cause then target foes health is gone --- -- (s)talkpage 11:39, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :: Well, damage, unlike life steal, can definately exceed maximum health - Screenshot and if that dosent apply to packet damage then somone ont he opposing team could take symbiosis and fertile season, the enchantments on the target would include health bonuses and since symbiosis gives more health per enchantment than Pain of Disenchantment gives damage i dont see that being a problem ¬_¬ --Cobalt | Talk 11:59, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Reversal of Fortune counter? As RoF is an enchantment - it will be removed as soon as the target takes damage (even if it's 0) and this triggers this skill right? This skill might actually be usefull to counter some prot on monks - but this hex will probably just be removed quickly, think this skill needs a small buff 213.93.31.218 22:01, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :2 second casting time, 12 second recharge. Might keep one off them but that would only do a little damage before it is removed. -- 22:03, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::Its whenever, not the next time. Unless you're referring to actual hex removal, in which case you'd need a cover or lose this skill, yes. --Shadowcrest 23:04, 11 February 2008 (UTC) UPDATE Pain of Disenchantment: decreased casting time to 1 second; increased recharge time to 15 seconds. Functionality changed to: "Target foe loses 1..3 enchantments. Removal effect: that foe and all adjacent foes lose 10..100 Health." -Grim Lich This skill will now be used to assist in spiking monks i feel...-- 02:30, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :I'd like to add myself to the chorus of people going "WTF!!!" in amazement. (T/ ) 02:35, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::definite spike skill. 21:26, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :::Elite Strip Enchantment or 1s (cheap) Chilblains? In most cases I think Strip Enchantment is just as good if not better. Shatter Enchantment may be better as in all those cases you want the target to be killed. Here you give up your elite slot to make it just that bit harder for the opponent monks. Although it will probably see use I think it aint that great... 23:13, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::It's actually just an elite Shatter Enchantment. It's a cheaper, shorter recharge shatter enchantment that removes and additional 0...2 enchantments loses health not takes dmg very powerful CANNOT be protted agains 22:06, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :It can be protted against. See the skill description of Prot spirit. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.182.24.195 ( ) . ::No, it can't because as stated there, it's HEALTH LOSS. PS protects against DAMAGE --Gimmethegepgun 23:26, March 30, 2010 (UTC)